The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 September 2018
00:02-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:02-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:02-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-17 ok 00:07-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:13-59 TG is door-spamming. ;( 00:14-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:15-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:15-24 That was awesome 00:15-33 Guess how much money I just won from a game show :P 00:15-57 1 million dollars? 00:16-10 Nope! 00:16-31 Like $66 00:16-43 What tv game show? 00:16-45 Fascinating. 00:16-55 He ain't EVER said it was TV, FL99. 00:17-04 It's a mobile app 00:17-30 The prize was worth $33 but it was doubled due to a promotion 00:18-01 Now my avatar is blank 00:18-04 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 00:18-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-27 http://prntscr.com/kwus90 00:18-40 He reverted back to Qstlijku (Classic). 00:20-00 The old Q came to the phone for a little bit then. 00:20-09 Now it's showing up 00:20-24 Sure. 00:20-35 Now you are Qstlijku (New age). 00:20-51 Yep! 00:21-17 I am also TheKorraFanatic (New age). 00:21-24 I, like, hate the look of my old avatar now. 00:22-20 Red X is new age FalcoLombardi99 00:22-42 Yeah sure. 00:22-42 And get it right. It's clearly FalcoLombardi99 (New age). 00:22-58 Aka Red X 00:23-15 aka No u. 00:23-21 U no 00:25-01 I'm a chair 00:25-12 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 00:25-13 No you're a waffle chair 00:25-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:25-19 oh 00:25-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-41 I.. didn't know i was a waffle chair :( 00:25-53 Your name says so. 00:25-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-04 ~ FelineIva has joined the chat ~ 00:26-09 Welcome, FelineIva. 00:26-10 Don't Blow my cover 00:26-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:26-19 Wow do you press a button 00:26-21 That was quick 00:26-35 Welcome, FelineIva. 00:26-36 Nope! 00:26-38 There is no such button. 00:26-43 I type it in! 00:26-49 Though I'll be honest, I have thought about creating said button many times. 00:26-55 Ctrl+V 00:27-14 I cant type that fast 00:27-26 I suppose this is FelineIva (New age). 00:27-44 Q is a fast typer 00:27-46 New age? 00:27-51 Haha XD 00:27-58 Sure. 00:28-03 I've become like MoH. 00:28-11 Having friends on S****. 00:28-17 Im a slow typer 00:28-26 compared to other people 00:28-51 I type really fast on my phone 00:29-03 I'm super slow on my phone 00:29-09 like snail slow 00:29-29 Lol 00:29-29 Skype, FelineIva. 00:29-50 Why are you taking everything I ask in PM and saying it in public :P 00:47-07 Welcome, Syde BOT. 00:47-09 Welcome, Syde BOT. 00:47-10 True, South Ferry. 00:47-11 Nooooooo 00:47-14 Korra 00:47-19 I did nothing. 00:47-28 I did nothing. 00:47-31 What are you on about? @ South. 00:47-35 Iva. 00:47-51 Also my bot must have left when I changed my settings. I didn't realise it would do that. 00:47-53 Reply? 00:47-56 Who is DBH XD 00:47-58 Said reply? 00:48-00 A bad man. 00:48-03 DBH is a god that is needed 00:48-08 Ookay 00:48-09 12:47:31 C.Syde65: What are you on about? @ South. 00:48-09 00:48-20 I said what I said. 00:48-21 A man who did unspeakable actions and who must not be named. 00:48-27 12:47:31 C.Syde65: What are you on about? @ South. 00:48-27 VOLDEMORT 00:48-31 http://prntscr.com/kwuz34 00:48-32 Golden. 00:48-40 @Iva 6 cap maximum 00:48-48 Oh sorry 00:48-49 Thanks 00:49-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:49-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:49-25 Okay which time am I more ashamed of doing the wrong thing XD 00:49-27 VoLDeMoRT 00:49-35 Now or when I messed up in chem 00:50-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:50-05 Lmfao, Q. 00:50-43 Imagine if Iva and (TG) were both in the chat. 00:50-52 Who's that? 00:50-57 Oh 00:50-59 Is Riko CCM? 00:51-21 Wait, you're comparing me to that user? 00:51-50 >Is Riko CCM? 00:51-52 Wtf, no. 00:51-57 And (TG) is Akumi! 00:52-03 Oh XD 00:52-08 I haven't talked much to them 00:52-10 But they seem nice 00:52-18 They bully me, much like you. 00:52-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:52-51 Who is RIko? 00:52-51 I'm having a delayed reaction for a reason korra 00:52-52 *Riko 00:52-53 I see DBH headed in. 00:52-56 He was truly needed. 00:52-58 you are being so mean 00:53-03 You are! 00:53-08 And Riko is an anime girl, Q. 00:53-10 @Q are you on mobile? 00:53-12 Riko is low tier bait, Stlijku 00:53-17 Incorrect. 00:53-29 As expected mods are AFK 00:53-41 Nope! 00:53-42 @Iva 00:53-45 oh lol 00:53-49 PM for South. 00:53-50 I didn't even look at CCC 00:54-44 That is weird. I'm not ____. I'm confused, okay. No need for your drama. 00:54-52 I see once again _____ is happening 00:56-12 And what is ___? 00:56-18 Qstlijku: 00:56-18 Who is RIko? 00:56-35 Riko from Penguins of Madagascar, Q 00:57-04 Incorrect. 00:57-08 Riko from Love Live! 00:57-16 Low tier bait 00:57-28 I wouldn't say that I'm the smartest user in TDL history. We are all smart in our own respective ways. 00:57-29 /me swrites down name of anime 00:57-36 I wouldn't say that I'm the smartest user in TDL history. We are all smart in our own respective ways. 00:57-36 00:57-38 Miles behind, Syde. 00:57-47 I wouldn't say that I'm the smartest user in TDL history. We are all smart in our own respective ways. 00:57-59 What do you mean? 00:58-03 @ Korra. 00:58-16 I know I said it late but better late than never. 00:58-17 Oh 00:58-18 Yeah, miles. 00:58-24 I wouldn't say that I'm the smartest user in TDL history. We are all smart in our own respective ways. 00:58-27 C.S was asking about me it in PM! 00:58-31 that is why he said that! 00:58-37 I thought you were questioning yourself ! 01:00-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:00-24 I see TR12 was ruined. 01:00-32 TKF12 01:00-39 Iva, NO. 01:00-44 You are as BAD as (TG).. 01:00-47 (/ 01:00-47 *. 01:00-56 Poor Akumi :( 01:01-16 I have zero idea what TR12 even is 01:01-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:01-42 And how did TG turn into "Poor Akumi"? 01:02-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:02-25 I do not know, FI100. 01:02-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:03-12 Reminds me of TR7 :P 01:03-17 The Triumph 01:03-26 Where is TKF? Bring her in 01:03-33 I am here... 01:03-33 And I am male. 01:03-39 Where is S****? Bring her in. 01:04-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:04-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:04-56 FI100? 01:05-00 (100) 01:05-02 You! 01:05-03 rip 01:05-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-30 I am referring to TheKorraFanatic. 01:05-35 I am requesting her to be brought in. 01:05-41 Aii is not TheKorraFanatic. 01:05-44 You, TTKFF, are already here 01:05-56 (facepalm) 01:06-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:06-14 Jack! o/ 01:06-26 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 01:06-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:06-33 Hi. 01:06-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:06-38 Ah, ninja5 01:06-40 Hey Jackninja! o/ 01:06-41 Unless she took Polyjuice Potion. 01:07-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:07-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-28 Got **** in the bank, like yes indeed 01:08-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:08-33 NEVER say that again! 01:08-49 Fine! 01:08-57 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 01:09-02 Wtf 01:09-08 It's like he joined JUST to tell me that. 01:09-38 Sure, collaborator 01:10-02 where is Heaven 01:10-07 havent seen her in a while 01:10-09 D*****. 01:10-09 Above you 01:10-21 Bring her in. 01:11-06 Messenger of Heaven haven't been here in a while 01:11-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:11-14 days, months, even years perhaps! 01:11-18 Surprise. 01:11-22 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:11-27 You came in just in time. :P 01:11-27 I brought her in, SF. 01:11-27 Do with her as you wish. 01:11-34 YesIndeedSir. 01:11-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:11-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:12-01 Have you left em yet, Messenger of Heaven 01:12-12 I'm normally on in the morning 01:12-23 It's morning where I am. 01:12-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:12-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:12-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:12-45 MoH was on in the morning today, and it was amazin' 01:12-45 It is not a normal thing! 01:12-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-56 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:12-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:13-00 ^ 01:13-04 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:13-07 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:13-07 (hi) 01:13-10 How is school? 01:13-14 You stay up till 2 AM yet? 01:13-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:13-21 Heya, Charles McFarlane 01:13-23 Nope, not yet. 01:13-32 Have you made a true God choice yet? 01:13-34 Meet any girls yet? 01:13-34 If you do, 01:13-34 10:30 is close though. 01:13-36 Sit in the back of the cafeteria? 01:13-38 No friends? 01:13-39 make sure to leave them. 01:13-45 I have many friends. 01:13-47 Make a plan to leave this hellhole? 01:13-50 Leave em all. 01:13-50 Hey Mess! o/ 01:13-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:13-53 and whymust I leave any girls I meet? 01:13-58 Obv 01:14-05 How? 01:14-14 So far I've only hung out with one friend at school due to being extremely preoccupied with, y'know, the actual school part 01:14-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:14-23 Leave em, FI. 01:14-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:14-40 My friend isn't a romance partner :P 01:14-40 The majority of them are LBGTQ+, but not all of them. 01:14-41 I assume CMF has a girlfriend 01:14-50 The girls at my school. 01:14-53 are 01:14-58 Interesting! 01:14-59 Good, CMF, lmfao. 01:15-05 Just leave them anyways, FI. 01:15-08 No 01:15-11 Not her!! :( 01:15-16 Tell me, 01:15-25 She kept me sane last year okay XD Last year would have sucked without her 01:15-25 We must all make the True God choice and leave all of our friends! 01:15-29 No! 01:15-30 We will become stronger! 01:15-31 What is "LBGTQ+" 01:15-32 No! 01:15-36 Tell me, 01:15-42 How many genders are there? 01:15-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:15-48 Two. 01:16-02 Wtf 01:16-04 Two biological genders. 01:16-12 ^ 01:16-12 there are only 2 genders 01:16-14 wb South! o/ 01:16-17 Yeah. 01:16-19 You mean 76+ I presume? 01:16-22 Grass is green. 01:16-26 no 2 01:16-28 Now let's discuss grass being green. 01:16-40 Wow guys look at me hahahah 2 genders wow I owned the sjws epic style (sunglasses) 01:16-43 Tumblr has 172 :p 01:16-49 True, Tumblr does. 01:16-59 Wow haha yall who aint love a good Straw Man 01:17-02 Hi, I'm bigender. 01:17-10 Welcome, bigender. 01:17-13 .. 01:17-14 Grass is green because of the seismological differences between Mars and Venus 01:17-15 Is this statement possible? 01:17-21 To be two genders atonce? 01:17-28 Yes because there are multiple gender identities but 2 biological gender identities 01:17-31 this is a pre K question 01:17-32 lol. 01:17-34 TDL has two genders 01:17-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:17-48 Yes because there are multiple gender identities but 2 biological gender identities 01:17-52 As I said, grass is green. 01:17-56 Sky is blue 01:18-00 NEVER say that again. 01:18-01 Grass is green because of the seismological differences between Mars and Venus 01:18-09 Yes because there are multiple gender identities but 2 biological gender identities @Dippy 01:18-11 I had an ex who didn't identify as either gender 01:18-13 Not that. 01:18-15 2 biological genders* 01:18-19 I assume Dippy believes in 75 genders? 01:18-20 Sky is blue because of the way the sun's rays scatter blue light through our atmosphere. 01:18-20 As I said, grass is green. 01:18-24 Which part, Dippy! 01:18-41 I meant stop saying "sky is blue" all the time. It's kinda getting annoying TBH. 01:18-46 How can you not identify as one of the two genders though is my thought 01:18-49 Which gender is Dippy? (think) 01:18-56 Sky is blue will be used when foolish statements are made 01:19-06 ^ 01:19-27 Sky is blue. 01:19-39 Huh. 01:19-41 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:19-47 Simply not identify as one of the two genders, Harrington 01:19-47 Huh. 01:19-50 Huh. 01:19-56 He LEFT. 01:19-59 Sky is blue because of atmospheric filtraition of the sun;'s light, where blue light rays are the strongest. 01:20-00 FFSC. 01:20-08 :o 01:20-17 Sky is blue because of the Geological differences between Mars and Earth 01:20-20 Frick Frick Shoot Car. 01:20-39 Duck Duck bit hunt 01:20-46 Thou shalt halt thy euphemisms. 01:20-48 Hart he didn't feel like either Gender fit him he wanted to be genderless so 01:20-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:21-06 Let's get Goat in here. 01:21-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:21-22 Korra without the Rs? 01:21-37 Never mind, Goat is gone. 01:21-48 Korragoatboy. 01:21-55 NO. 01:22-03 TheKoaFanatic. 01:22-07 ye 01:22-10 Stop! 01:22-39 When will the baby goat come in? 01:22-45 I assume Korra just LOVES Koa's personality? 01:22-48 No. 01:22-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:23-14 awwwwwwww 01:23-28 remember when I mentioned how my friend got a baby lama? 01:23-33 Stop! 01:23-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:23-51 well one of his other lamas was pregnant and she had her baby its adorable 01:23-54 What 01:23-56 kk 01:24-18 Yeah, this died on Sep 18. 01:24-25 Incorrect. 01:24-33 RP discussion long forgotten, 01:24-36 this is the afterlife. 01:24-37 @South you're wrong 01:24-43 A "Heaven", you would say. 01:24-44 Let's RP, in fact. 01:24-49 MoH is here? 01:24-53 Because you're too negative about the future @South 01:24-59 I am here? 01:24-59 FL99 is here? You are here? CMF is here? 01:25-00 I am an idealist. 01:25-04 What is stopping us! 01:25-10 SF can be Gabriel. 01:25-12 Tell me what to reply with. 01:25-14 You go first @Korra 01:25-19 I did. 01:25-21 link the rp 01:25-25 Telling Chris the results of the memory test. 01:25-38 I need to read it catch up 01:25-42 "Yeah lil homie it look all good G, you free to go" 01:25-45 We need to end the episode today 01:25-50 Nope @South 01:25-51 Not happening 01:26-09 Incorrect, FL99. 01:26-10 link the damn RP! 01:26-16 I will be going to bed in a half hour 01:26-17 Find it yoself, Heaven 01:26-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-03 South Ferry utterly destroys Messenegr of Heaven. :o 01:27-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:27-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:27-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-24 Why did FB return? :P 01:27-34 I am just so happy the second non canon finally died. 01:27-40 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 01:28-00 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/399254687536119808/491389562300530698/unknown.png 01:28-02 Shit, NO. 01:28-03 @South you would have had fun if you joined it 01:28-07 Wrong, Copypaste. 01:28-11 It depends on how close we are to finishing the episode. 01:28-24 Whether we'd be able to finish it today. 01:28-30 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1. 01:28-32 Ah, classic. 01:28-33 Lets talk about air food i mean what is bup/b with that stuff 01:28-39 Was just gonna kick it 01:28-42 Sye is the speck of TDL. 01:28-44 It was an accident, South. 01:28-47 *Spock 01:28-58 I had meant to link MOH the RP, but forgot what was on my clipboard. 01:29-08 Do I look like a fool to yoself? 01:29-10 Hmph. 01:29-16 Syde is the Speck of TDL 01:29-23 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650797 @MoH 01:29-52 You really think we'd be able to finish this chapter today? 01:29-56 We won't. 01:30-05 We can. 01:30-15 Sadly, 01:30-17 We shouldn't be thinking "Hehehe, let's get it done today." 01:30-17 ?@Syde the Speck of TDL 01:30-22 We can if we all get no sleep and focus on the rp all night 01:30-23 It is Thursday night. 01:30-31 I go to bed soon. 01:30-32 I see TKF fell for a Lombardi meme 01:30-33 What chapter?? 01:30-41 True. That would be rushing. 01:31-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:31-15 ~ FelineIva has left the chat ~ 01:31-16 Chase McFly will be a man in 6 days. 01:31-22 Happy birthday, cmf 01:31-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-39 16! 01:31-39 Age of a man in Athens. 01:31-43 Thanks. 01:31-49 So 01:31-50 He can drive a car then 01:31-54 Georgia or Greece? 01:31-57 No. 01:32-04 I'm scared of driving. 01:32-12 True, true. 01:32-14 Chase I was too honestly 01:32-26 Indeed you are and you are still scared, 01:32-31 Which is why you aint gettin' a car. 01:32-33 then I started driving and i'm still nervous but not as scared 01:32-41 Mother Cat is about to give a life lesson to CMF. 01:32-44 Let's watch closely. 01:32-51 If I were jewish, 01:32-55 I would be a man by now 01:33-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:33-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:33-27 South, why? 01:33-30 I hath not be scared o' driving 01:33-33 What? 01:33-44 @South change your icon back 01:33-50 lmao 01:33-51 Impersonation of a user isn't allowed 01:33-54 Wtf 01:33-56 Wtf 01:34-02 Having the same icon is allowed though 01:34-03 Same avatar is not impersonation! 01:34-03 @South you stole my icon 01:34-08 So I'm suing you 01:34-09 Sure ya can request it changed, but that aint impersonation 01:34-11 Wtf 01:34-26 I see SF fell for a Lombardi meme. 01:34-29 @South then give me your icon 01:34-31 Sad! 01:34-43 Your old icon that is before you changed it to mine 01:34-44 never let fear control you especially stop you from learning something you need to know such as driving most jobs like good jobs require you to have your own car as well 01:34-45 Let's RP? 01:34-48 Yes 01:34-50 ~ FelineIva has joined the chat ~ 01:34-52 She did it!! 01:34-57 Who's turn is it? @Korra 01:34-59 Welcome, FeliveIva. 01:34-59 I've never driven a car let alone gotten my licence. I just have more important things to be thinking about at the moment. Though additional means of transport would sure be nice. 01:35-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:35-07 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:35-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:35-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:35-20 At 23, what could be more important than learning how to drive and get a job? 01:35-25 Like good ol' wikia, Syde? 01:35-30 its one of the most important things Syde 01:35-33 ^@tkf 01:35-35 No. @ Bobby. 01:35-40 At 23, frankly job is more important than a car. 01:35-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:35-47 Just take the New York City Train or BUs 01:35-49 I will perhaps pull a Syde. 01:35-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-58 Syde for FANDOM staff 2020 01:36-05 you need a car in order to get a job 01:36-08 Subway takes you anywhere along w/ Bus for 2.75 01:36-12 Propaganda, Heaven 01:36-12 It's one of the most important things for some people. But not necessarily for others. 01:36-14 Bus? 01:36-17 Uber? 01:36-23 Guess I'll change my icon then. 01:36-26 Tbh I'm not really jumping to drive either 01:36-29 my classmates all are 01:36-30 No, Lombardi! 01:36-31 Also that's not entirely true. You don't need a car to get a job. You just need to be there on time. 01:36-35 Sky is blue 01:36-49 Just take the train or bus or get a Lyft 01:36-50 I know people that don't have cars that have jobs. 01:36-54 I assume Syde will rely on slow transportation to get him to his job? 01:36-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-03 Subways faster than car 01:37-03 ~ FelineIva has left the chat ~ 01:37-08 Syde do you have a job? 01:37-22 Not at the moment. But I'm looking into getting one. 01:37-25 True. 01:37-25 I suppose in some cultures, driving is not needed. 01:37-26 Good 01:37-37 Is it needed in some cultures? 01:37-44 Sure, my dude. 01:37-50 Californian culture it is needed 01:37-52 its needed in America 01:37-54 That would be rough. 01:37-57 Lmfao 01:37-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:38-00 Not needed in America 01:38-04 thats why NYC subway makes money 01:38-22 it is South I've looked into getting a job 01:38-31 Good, MoH 01:38-31 Nope 01:38-33 Propaganda 01:38-38 every one of them the requirement is you must have a car 01:38-45 It is needed in your situation, MoH. 01:38-45 Car jobs 01:38-47 I shalt get a job at the end o' 2019 01:39-10 Me too 01:39-12 no South all of them 01:39-16 even cashier 01:39-19 Incorrect, MoH. 01:39-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:39-35 You hafta get to McDonalds on time in my case 01:39-38 "Knowing how to drive" isn't a requirement for every job. 01:39-38 Tons of people are taken back and forth as they can't drive! 01:39-48 Yeah guys to apply to McDonalds you need a car 01:40-16 I wonder what this will look like in early 2020. 01:40-28 No me probably. 01:40-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:40-38 Although 01:40-39 Nobody will be here then 01:40-40 /me sobs. 01:40-48 This will end in mid 2019 01:40-51 I probably will be definitely heading out for good in mid 2021 01:40-59 Nobody will be here in 2020 01:41-05 Indeed @South 01:41-09 I have no intention of becoming Wikia/FANDOM Staff. 01:41-09 there would be no foolish "goodbyes", 01:41-12 just dissappear 01:41-16 I will be on FANDOM in 2020! 01:41-19 Late response. 01:41-20 And what, CS65? 01:41-22 Wikis weren't made to last. 01:41-24 same Korra 01:41-33 both of you will leave mid 2019 01:41-40 One day, Kora could get married (hopefully to Aii) and have kids. 01:41-41 Incorrect. 01:41-41 01:41-46 Sure, CMF. 01:41-50 I assume Syde is a original gangsta 01:41-51 Never happening cmf 01:41-55 The kid talk hasn't been discussed yet though. 01:41-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:41-59 Why do you say this, SF? 01:42-02 Obv 01:42-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:42-09 Unless my hobbies change, I will still be on Wikia in 2020. 01:42-11 I'ma be working for the fandom companyy 01:42-13 Korra can travel to pakistan. 01:42-21 You aint gonna be workin' fo FANDOM, Heaven. 01:42-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-35 And it's highly unlikely that that will happen, because of how long I've had this hobby. 01:42-37 Let it be known that the FANDOM of 2020 will be nothing like the FANDOM of 2018. 01:42-42 I shalt apply for job at wikifarm 01:42-42 True 01:42-44 We shall see. 01:42-46 see how FANDOM likes it 01:42-51 Hey Falco! o/ 01:42-52 No chat or comments, I presume. 01:42-55 There is no "We shall see" shit. 01:43-03 Fandom by 2020 will be completely ran by bots I bet 01:43-07 No fanon. ;( 01:43-10 We don't know what's going to happen by then though. 01:43-19 This is already changing and is becoming unrecognizable before our very eyes. 01:43-37 None of this will be the same in 2020 and that is just common sense! 01:43-37 Syde, FANDOM needs you 01:43-38 How, TKF? 01:43-47 Its common sense. 01:43-48 Let Syde live his life. 01:43-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:43-54 In 2020 this, if it did not go bankrupt or be sold off, 01:43-55 Wikia trademark will probably no longer be copyrighted by 2020 01:43-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:44-00 Will be fully in rubik with a modernized design 01:44-00 That may be true. But if you think about it. Wikia didn't change much from 2013 to 2016 before it started to become FANDOMised. 01:44-03 Let him be whatever he wants, do whatever he wants. ;( 01:44-19 Different time, CS65. 01:44-27 But Staff is already pushing more and more changes as time goes by. 01:44-28 So we don't know precisely how much will change between the rest of 2018 and 2020. 01:44-28 By 2020, 01:44-30 True. 01:44-34 Soon, MediaWiki will be gone. 01:44-42 fandom creator is needed 01:44-43 Soon, I shall head out. 01:44-49 tkf will be living in Pakistan by 2020, 01:45-04 With his wife Aii? 01:45-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:45-08 Though I personally wouldn't make any bold claims unless I was sure that that was what was going to happen. But only if NDA allowed it of course. 01:45-24 I'll be on reality TV competitions by 2020 01:45-26 Check this out: 01:45-28 Syde, CMF, and South will be living wherever they lives currently in 2020, 01:45-31 It's not even NDA information, Syde. 01:45-34 Night all! (bye) 01:45-38 Head out 01:45-39 https://greenleaf-own-tv-series.wikia.com 01:45-42 I know. I'm just saying IF it was. 01:45-46 South and I are young high schoolers 01:45-49 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:45-58 We shall still be living where we currently live 01:45-59 Specificially Big Brother in 2020, Survivor in 2021 and RuPaul's Drag Race in 2022 01:46-03 Nope, aint young, I go by Missa Chiup 01:46-17 And finally by 2020 FalcoLombardi99 will be running for mayor of Columbus Ohio 01:46-21 no 01:46-22 What's that, a drag name? 01:46-34 "Missa Chiup" 01:46-44 Anyways, farewell. 01:46-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:46-45 I'll be 18 turning 19 by 2020 so I cannot be mayor. 01:46-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-07 I ran for mayor when I was 3 years old 01:47-11 Got 1 vote 01:47-13 Lies 01:47-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:47-20 That is impossible 01:47-33 There was a right in option! 01:47-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:47-56 U a silly bruh. 01:48-18 South will be the next big rapper 01:48-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:48-54 https://greenleaf-own-tv-series.wikia.com/ 01:48-54 This doesn't even look like a wiki. Looks like some clickbait shit. 01:49-09 Is Greenleaf a real tv show? 01:49-17 Looks like Garbage 01:50-36 C.Syde65 will be a famous singer by 2020 01:50-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:50-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-45 Nah. 01:50-47 No way. 01:50-54 I'm nowhere near professional enough. 01:51-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:51-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:51-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:51-28 He will just open his mouth one day and burst into SONG. 01:51-38 He will be noticed and become the Jackson65. 01:51-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:52-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:52-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:52-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-54 Reply? 01:53-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:53-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:53-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:53-53 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:53-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:54-14 Said reply? 01:54-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-23 No u 01:54-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:55-10 Welcome, RuFalco. 01:56-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:59-40 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:00-09 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:00-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:00-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-34 My singing has improved overtime through practice. But I'm still nowhere near professional. 02:00-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-47 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-52 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-55 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-58 Nor do I intend to sing professionally. 02:01-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:01-22 Okay 02:01-43 I think my EDM production has improved more as well. 02:02-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:03-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 02:04-02 wb Mess! o/ 02:05-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:06-32 ~ FelineIva has joined the chat ~ 02:06-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:06-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-55 had to update and restart my pc back now 02:07-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:07-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:12-03 >.> I'm downloading a bunch of anime to watch this weekend 02:12-24 Ah nice! 02:13-51 NO, MoH. 02:15-26 Korra this way I can watch it without it zapping the internet 02:18-27 Good night all o/ 02:18-36 ~ FelineIva has left the chat ~ 02:23-34 Korra is discord working for you? 02:26-22 is everyone dead? 02:26-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:26-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:27-45 Yeah, MoH. 02:28-31 tell Electrum to go to quotev 02:28-39 please 02:28-53 -_- 02:29-03 What is his account! 02:29-18 DF Electrum just search his name 02:29-23 you've Dmed before I think 02:29-58 Yeah, he's one of those I just spam with "Go to quotev." and they never reply. 02:30-16 ah 02:30-28 Can't even message him now. 02:30-44 send him a friend request 02:30-51 -_- 02:31-06 Fine! 02:31-21 he might be busy dueling 02:31-33 But sometimes it's simply best to wait. Like I do when Discord crashes! 02:31-43 Maybe? Idk. 02:31-55 thanks 02:34-58 Np. 02:35-05 And what anime are you downloading! 02:35-43 Owari no Seraph aka Seraph of the end 02:36-10 So when you said a bunch, you meant the same one as earlier! 02:36-46 its about vampires and its apocalyhic I spelled that wrong but oh well also brother conflict 02:47-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:49-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:52-33 Never heard of that anime. 02:52-33 02:54-11 its new I think idk 02:57-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:57-42 o/ 02:58-09 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:58-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:58-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:59-36 hi 03:01-55 wb Q and Mess! o/ 03:02-10 If it's new then that may be one of the reasons I haven't heard of it. 03:02-18 Weebs. 03:02-43 I don't really follow Anime much, so there are quite a few Anime series that I haven't heard of. 03:02-58 And why randomly capitalize the A? 03:03-07 ^ 03:03-23 Anyways, 03:03-24 anime is -_- 03:03-28 Both of you need to move on from anime. 03:03-30 Sure, Q. 03:03-32 ^ 03:04-08 Looks like CCChatOverlord refreshed or something 03:04-20 I saw. 03:04-27 Have you seen that before? 03:04-33 Hmm, a few times. 03:05-17 Ah 03:07-05 It's annoying when people say "I is confusion" or "I am confusion", or "I am confuzzled." 03:07-21 Is that some kind of meme or something? 03:07-39 Idk, really. 03:07-39 But it's annoying. 03:08-53 Not sure I've heard the first two before 03:09-17 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:09-35 I is confusion. 03:09-43 Dippy, NO. 03:10-28 01:18-41 I meant stop saying "sky is blue" all the time. It's kinda getting annoying TBH. 03:10-28 01:19-27 Sky is blue. 03:10-28 03:10-45 True. I suppose this was needed. 03:11-30 wb Jack! o/ 03:11-53 I don't know why I randomly capatalised it. 03:13-17 I just see it as a pot calling the kettle black. That's all. 03:14-30 Sure. 03:16-34 I remember that account 03:16-37 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kai_the_fire_typer 03:16-44 The masthead (facepalm) 03:17-22 Ah, I remember that. 03:17-40 Haven't seen the masthead like that before 03:17-41 brb 03:18-47 Huh. 03:22-06 Anyway, I'm leaving if this chapter doesn't finish by 21st of October if you haven't read Discord. 03:23-10 Simply get it done. 03:23-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:23-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:23-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:24-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-27 Then the other roleplayers need to RP at least! 03:24-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:24-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:25-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:25-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:25-43 YesIndeed. 03:25-46 Y'all, never forgot this: 03:25-51 http://prntscr.com/kwvy7r 03:25-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:26-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:26-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-26 Not funny. 03:26-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:26-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:26-34 It keeps saying I've connected from another browser. (therp) 03:26-59 Was this meant to be funny, Dippy? 03:26-59 This was clearly relaying something that happepend to me. 03:27-03 *happened 03:27-12 I meant what was written, 03:27-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:27-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:27-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-22 test? 03:28-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:28-56 Pass. 03:29-03 I suppose this truly is dead by Oct 18. 03:29-16 It was dead for months now. It just took me until now to realise it. 03:29-31 Hence why i'm considering leaving seeing no point in continuing this anymore. 03:29-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-48 Incorrect, for it is not dead. 03:29-55 Wtf 03:30-00 JN said screw the memes, 03:30-06 Screw the psuedo-meme dead by Sep 18, 03:30-16 Fuck it, "This shit dead for months, Im out homies" 03:30-28 Then actually roleplay! 03:30-37 JN made a true Godlike comment. 03:30-51 I'm not joking. 03:30-53 Freezy headed out, SF. 03:30-53 It's time for you to fully take his role! 03:30-58 The sky is blue, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 03:31-03 I can't! 03:31-06 I can do part-time! 03:31-19 Freezy headed out, SF. 03:31-19 It's time for you to fully take his role! 03:31-20 OK Let's put it this way then: Get off your lazy ass and do something! 03:31-27 OK Let's put it this way then: Get off your lazy ass and do something! 03:32-00 And stop being a smartass. 03:32-17 Wtf 03:32-32 Let's simmer down, tbh. 03:32-59 Let's simmer down, tbh. 03:33-07 Already dead since Sep 18 03:33-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:33-54 I don't see why I should give respect when I receive none myself tbh. 03:34-25 Yeah this shit is getting out of hand now. Take that elsewhere, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 03:34-46 Then start roleplaying. 03:35-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:36-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-12 155 missed messages on CC 03:43-16 But only once. 03:43-17 It does that for me too 03:43-31 Also is there anything I can do besides RP? 03:43-33 If I mouse over the Special:Chat in my browsing suggestions it automatically connects to chat for some reason (therp) 03:43-39 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:43-42 ? 03:43-45 ? 03:43-48 ? 03:43-58 15:26:34 TheKorraFanatic: It keeps saying I've connected from another browser. (therp) 03:43-58 Been happening to me lately for days now. 03:44-17 ^ 03:44-24 Cuz u have 2 tabs open 03:44-44 Incorrect. 03:45-03 FanaticBoy 03:45-07 FanaticBot* 03:45-08 wtf 03:45-10 AzzyTheMLGpro 03:45-10 I hate when people hate 03:45-10 So I hate myself 03:45-20 AzzyTheMLGpro 03:45-20 And I hate it! 03:45-30 Ugh. 03:45-30 He's such a troll. 03:45-43 Maybe he is joking 03:45-53 Assume good faith, tkf 03:45-57 Move on from tr****. 03:45-58 No. 03:46-01 @Hart 03:46-07 >:( 03:46-18 It's such a weird comment, it makes no sense! 03:46-35 Frankly the use of the word t***** shows this Wiki has no core purpose and it is feeding tr**** culture and we do not want that on fandom so we will close this 03:46-51 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:47-01 Good copy paste. 03:47-29 I'm h***ing o** n** 03:47-30 \o 03:47-34 \o 03:47-37 Not a full copy paste but more of an edit of a FANDOM email on TP! 03:47-40 Farewell Stlijku 03:47-43 A summary! 03:47-58 You emailed them about it? 03:48-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:48-10 Sure. 03:55-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:55-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:58-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:01-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:05-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:07-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:10-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:10-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:12-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:13-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:15-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:17-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:18-41 wb South! o/ 04:23-39 Sure.